(2)The Last of Us vs (15)Halo 3 2015
Results Round One Friday, November 6th, 2015 Ulti's Analysis There isn't a whole lot to say about this match outside of LOL SUPER MARIO SUNSHINE Gauging brand new games or contest entrants is hard to do, though we all knew this match wouldn't be much. This match was a blowout to start, and a doubling to finish. Easy peasy. I can't comment on Last of Us, outside of KP telling me I'd love it and that I need to get around to playing it one of these days. Given my massive backlog, that might even happen one of these years! What I will do instead is wax poetic about Halo being garbage on this site, and I enjoy that casual stuff isn't popular here. If we're being honest with each other, none of us hardcore gamers really feel like casual gamers are "real gamers" for whatever reason. At a deep level, I'm positive a lot of gamers have been bullied and casual stuff like Halo and Grand Theft Auto are reminders of those people. It's a deep conversation to have, but it's probably very close to the truth of why casual stuff is not popular on this site and gets anti-voted to death. GameFAQs is basically a 90s fan site. Gaming was not exactly a socially acceptable hobby in the 90s. I'm sure other reasons exist for why casual stuff doesn't do well here, but "gamers like to anti-vote anything frat boys like" is as good a reason as I can think of. I'm all ears though if anyone can think of anything better (outside most casual games being absolute garbage, which is just a given at this point). Anyway, outside of one Master Chief run that happened on the back of the fourway format and Halo 3 hype, the self destruction of Halo has been long, topped only by the GTA series, hilarious to watch, and it all began when something named Felix got 47% on Master Chief in 2003. Since then, we've seen some absolute gems from the Halo series: -Halo's legendary 1 seed choke job against Starcraft -Chief's legendary choke job against Frog -Halo 3 getting last place in round 2 in 2009, in a match that was pretty winnable for it -Chief's choke job against Sub-Zero one year after the Donkey Kong comeback -Chief losing to Yuna in 2013 after beating the pants off of her in 2007 And, of course, the most hilarious Master Chief match we'll ever get. There have been bright spots here and there, don't get me wrong, but the fact that people entertained Minecraft beating Halo this year really says a lot. Halo is dead on this site, outside of the original having marginal respect. Halo 3, like we saw in this match, is just a bottom-feeder. Ctes's Analysis I know there was a few people believing Halo 3 could pull this off, but I don't the match ever should've been in doubt. Sure, Halo 3 beat Super Mario Sunshine last time, that's not exactly a big accomplishment, people really dislike that game, sadly. I personally find it to be really great! Anyway, Halo has a bad history on this side. Master Chief made a dream run in 2007, but that's about it for good things the series has done here. The original Halo ended up not looking terrible in 2010, but it was not particularly great either. On the other hand, The Last of Us has been extremely well regarded. Very impressive for a new IP too. We expected it to be among the strongest games made in this decade, rivaled only by Skyrim and ME2. And boy were we right! The Last of Us is not really near elite, but man did it look great today. We later learned that Halo had dropped a whole lot more than expected, but today, TLoU just looked incredible, which is ironic considering this board has a habit of bashing the losing game in a surprising result rather than praising the winning one. I guess this does not happen as often when the winning game is still the same. Doubling a Halo game looked great. A few people were thinking its match with KHII could go both ways now, though I personally never believed it stood a chance there. Maybe if its second round match was somewhat debatable things would look interesting now, but it wasn't. Then we had Menji, who lead the guru for the first couple of days and had a perfect bracket the longest, claiming that TLoU had a shot at Melee after this. Shows how much the board can overreact to things. It's also just really nice to see a new game impress this much. It's a rare sight! External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2015 Contest Matches